Steele Holting Onto Her Past
by HoltSteele
Summary: Can Laura overcome a terrible event from her past?


Steele Holting Onto Her Past  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are in no way mine. I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only. Once I'm finished with them the creator is more than welcome to have them back. We'd all love to see a reunion.   
  
Author's Notes: This is my first fic, so bare with me. Any and all feedback is welcome. Keep in mind this is my first fic and I'm still new to Remington Steele, so please be gentle with criticism. My ego wounds easily. Thanks and happy reading!!!  
  
  
Steele Holting Onto Her Past  
  
  
Laura sauntered through the front door of the now jointly shared Rosemore Arms apartment. Tears were evident in her beautiful brown eyes as she lay her keys and purse on the antique table that sat by the door. Her brown pumps were shed by the couch as she made her way to the bedroom, tears still brimming at the lids of her eyes. A moment later a sniffle was heard before the shower drowned out the sounds of her sadness.   
  
About half an hour later Laura emerged from the bathroom, fully refreshed wearing nothing but a towel. Any evidence of the earlier sadness was no longer visible as she made her way to the mirrored closet door. She reached in slowly and pulled out one of Remington's shirts. She pulled it on over her shoulders and then plopped down on the bed, head first into her pillow.   
  
When Remington arrived home later that night he found her almost in the same position. However, now tear stains were evident on her cheeks and she was clutching Remington's pillow as if she were holding on for dear life.   
  
Remington just stood there for a moment, looking at his beautiful bride. His insides felt all twisted and mangled up. It hurt him to see her sad. He wondered what had made her that way. Then again, 'not having a proper wedding would make anyone sad', he thought to himself as he undressed and crawled into bed next to her. He managed to remove his pillow from her clutches only to have himself replaced as Laura's lifeline.   
  
Three hours later Remington was abruptly woken by the pounding Laura was doing to his chest. 'What the bloody hell', he thought as he became instantly awake. He grabbed her arms, all the while hearing her scream "you bastard. How dare you!"   
  
"Laura, Laura love. Come on now. Wake up. It's just a dream." Remington was soothing her hair calming her down.   
  
Laura's eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Laura, are you all right? You were having an awful nightmare. Would you care to share it with me?" He asked as she lay there looking so vulnerable.   
  
"No, it was just a bad dream. I'll be all right. Would you hold me?" She pleaded as the tears threatened to overtake her again. She knew she'd have to tell him soon, but how could she?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Remington woke the next morning, Laura was already gone for work. He glanced at the clock. 6:34. 'She must not be able to sleep', he thought. 'Might as well join her'.   
  
After a quick shower and shave, Remington was on his way to the agency. When he arrived, her office light was on. 'Sure enough', he thought. When he strutted through her office door her chair was turned toward the window and she was just sitting there, staring into space, obviously something on her mind. When he got right behind her she became aware of his presence and was drawn from her reverie.   
  
"Hi" she managed to croak out, without turning around.   
  
Remington could see her reflection in the glass and knew she was upset, but how to approach it? 'Just come out and ask', he told himself.   
  
"Laura, I've noticed you've been offstandish and upset a lot here lately. Is something the matter?"   
  
She turned in her chair, tears just spilling down her cheeks. It took everything he had not to gather her in his arms and comfort her. However, she had the 'I need to tell you something' look on her face. When she gets that face it's best to let her speak, then comfort her.   
  
"Actually, a few things." She muttered as she stood and started pacing.   
  
Remington took her seat and braced himself for what was on her mind.   
  
"I have something I need to tell you. Well, a few things actually." She pointed out as she continued to pace.   
  
"I'm all ears. Whenever you're ready." He focused his undivided attention on her as she began to speak.   
  
"Well, as you know, if you haven't forgotten already, I had that scheduled checkup yesterday."   
  
"Yes, I'm quite aware of that checkup. You also said when you got back that you were fine, but extremely tired and wanted to go home early. Was there something else? Were you not fine?" Remington asked, worry growing evident in his voice.   
  
"Oh, nothing like that. I'm in perfect health."   
  
"Well, what is it then? Come on, spit it out."   
  
"I um..um..I um..am pregnant." Her voice was a whisper, barely audible. Remington however, heard quite clearly.   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"You heard me. Are you disappointed? God, you're disappointed. I knew you would be." Tears were coming to her eyes again as she buried her face in her hands. Before Remington could ease her mind, she was racking with sobs. Remington on the other hand was so joyous he felt like jumping up and yelling to the whole world. He was so happy tears had come to his eyes. Now, to let the 'mommy to be' know that he was just as happy as could be.   
  
"Laura love. Come on now. I'm not unhappy. I'm so happy I'm bursting with joy. Come now, let's go celebrate. How about a nice breakfast?" He rushed to her and hugged her with all his might, trying also to calm her through his overwhelming joy. He lifted her chin and she could see the happiness gleaming from his sparkling blue eyes. Worry mirrored in hers, but she felt better knowing that he was excited about the change of events. A life altering discussion would have to take place later on, but for now, she just wanted to feel as happy as he did. Just looking in his eyes made her feel better and when he captured her lips with his, she didn't know if it were her tears, or his that she tasted on her lips. Maybe they could make it work, if only she could get past HER past this time.   
  



End file.
